A Cherry For A Blossom
by Niricko
Summary: Sakura has left Syaoran and gone to Canada. When a new girl comes onto Syaoran's world he falls in love with her, but when she finds the Sakura cards, something magical happens. (On Hold)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, I dun own CCS... ......... Tho, I would like to own the cards!

A/N: okay, this is my 5th CCS story, third to be posted. The two others that were posted, one i took off and the other is still there, hanging, suspended in the space of Fanfiction.net, unreviewed. Hopefully this one will be better off than the rest... Thank you!

-----------------------------

As the rain came down on the window. Syaoran looked out to watch the Sakura Trees be drenched in the rain poured down, creating giant puddles. He sighed thinking of his beloved Sakura who was no longer with him. He looked back to this room, and his eyes lingered on the phone he still has from the Card Capturing days. He grinned and strolled over to it. Picking it up, he dialed Sakura's number, forgetting she was no longer there.

"Hello?" A voice that was non-reconizeable answered the phone. Syaoran widened his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Hello?"

"Uh... S-sory... wrong number..." He quickly hung up the phone and place it in a draw and strung his hand through his hair. His eyes closed, sighing, he flopped onto his bed. Tears formed under his closed eyelids and he quickly brushed them away.

He was still not over the fact that Sakura Kinomoto had lost her memory in a car crash. The only family she remembered were in Canada. No one else survived the car crash, her magical aura, along with her powers and memories of her friends and people she knew. Her memories of the Cards, being the Sakura Card Mistress, of Syaoran, gone. In sixty seconds flat.

He opened his eyes and they lingered around his room again, but this time they landed on the Sakura cards and the key beside them. He turned his head away to his window to look out at the trees. Yes, even though it was a year since She was gone, it still hurt, and he missed holding Sakura in his arms.

The seventeen-year-old boy's mind lingered away from Sakura for a split second directing itself on school that would start in just two days. Then it lingered back to remember it would become another year without Sakura.

A Cherry for a Blossom

Chapter 01

A new year of school always meant more homework piling up every year, every day. Syaoran walked into the High School, to pick up his new time table. People were buzzing around, chatting and meeting up with friends. Syaoran did neither. There was no use.

Entering his new homeroom, some faces he recognized from last year, greeted him. He walked towards his usual seat in the back near the window. But before he could walk down that row, he noticed a crowd was around the desk in front of his.

He passed by the group of people and sat down in his chair. He didn't bother trying to look through the crowd to see who it was, and looked out the window. When his curiosity got to him he finally wanted to know who that person was, and how did they get so popular (mostly with the boys) so fast!

He tried to look through the small gaps between the people in front of him who were chatting with this new person. But he could only get a glimpse of shiny cherry brown hair and the usual female school uniform. He sighed again in defeat, and propped his head on his hand, elbow on the desk.

The bell for class to start rang, and all the students quickly went to their respective seats. Syaoran finally got a glimpse of the girl in front of him. She had slightly tanned skin, and hazel eyes that shone full of life. Her shiny beautiful long cherry brown hair framed her face.

His thoughts of Sakura vanished form his mind and were directed to this girl in front of him. His jaw slightly dropped and eyes locked onto the girl's face.

The teacher entered the room and all the remaining murmurs and small chatter stopped.

"Good morning class, my name is Kimoto-sensei"

"Good morning Kimoto-sensei!" the class replied, Syaoran mumbling the words, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I bid you all a 'Welcome back to school' and i hope to give less detentions this year..." Her eyes lingered around the room and landed on some few students. The class giggled, "Today I will be handing out the agendas and the notices for home, along with the rules, that will also be read out so they to be drilled into your head." The class groaned except for a certain cherry brunette in front of Syaoran.

"First, I'll call out the attendance. Blackcurrent, Cherry"

"Here!" The girl in front of Syaoran said casually. Syaoran blinked

'Hmmmm... her name is Cherry... nice. Beautiful name to go with such pretty hair... but--'

"Li, Syaoran" The teacher called out, having continued down the long list of names.

"H-hai!" He called out coming out of his train of thought.

When the attendance was over, papers and agendas were handed out down the rows. When Cherry turned around to hand Syaoran the items, she blushed realizing that Syaoran looked straight into her eyes when she did. She smiled and handed him the items. He smiled back and took the items from her hands and placed them on his desk.

"I'm Syaoran, you're not from here are you?"

"I'm Cherry, I was born here actually, but moved at a young age to Canada" She said in Japanese fluently. Syaoran was surprised and replied in the same language.

"Really... Nice to meet you Cherry. What brings you to Japan from Canada?"

"Li-san, Blackcurrent-san? Care to tell the class what you are discussing?" Cherry blushed slightly and turned to face her desk looking at the polished wood.

"I was welcoming her her to our school Kimoto-sensei. I'm sorry if we disturbed your class." Syaoran said, bowing apologetically to the class and teacher.

"You may sit. Now I would like to..." The teacher started to talk about the rules and all the boring stuff Syaoran and the rest of the class knew. So, the boy drowned her out and looked out the window for support of the trees and birds.

Syaoran heard a small 'tack' of paper land on his desk. He looked at the small table and noticed a new paper on it. It was folded in a rectangular shape. He grabbed the paper and quickly hid it under his desk and unfolded it. He leaned back in his chair and looked under his desk to read the note. He smiled

"Syaoran,

I've been here for a while and got to know little of the area where I live. Meet me at the Sakura Road after school.Cherry"

The Cherry brunette glanced back at Syaoran and he smiled nodding his head.

When the bell for school to end, Syaoran was off to the Sakura Road, after a small stop to his locker.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hey! Did ja like it? Hmmm? I didn't want to be really short or really long, so ya... I cut it there and hopefully the next chapter will take up more of my Word Processing class than any other thing... Don't expect one soon though, look in my bio for details... (hint: its at the bottom)


	2. A Cherry for a Blossom

Disclaimer: (Same as last chapter)  
  
A/N: YAY!- I gots me some reviews! dances I'm on a roll today, typing chapter after chapter of different fics! Gotta love being alone at home when you're in the mood to write fan fics! Ahhhh... You all know I'm doing this so I don't have to study, right? Good! 'cause now ya know! Anywas, here's the chapter! winks  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 02 A Cherry for a Blossom  
  
When he arrived at the Sakura road, he saw Cherry. Her long hair, now in a high ponytail, shone lightly, reflecting more of her cherry coloured hair. She wore a short sleeved shirt over a long sleeved shirt. She also wore three quarter pants. Beside her, she held a scooter. The sun seemed to make her glow and the puddles made a sparkling effect.

"Syaoran!" Cherry called smiling. He smiled back and jogged over to her.

"So, what brings you to Japan?" He asked her again.

"My aunt and uncle now work here, in Japan"

"Aunt and uncle?" Syaoran asked as they started to walk down the road.

"Yeah, my mother and father died," Cherry's eyes lingered to the ground, "I don't remember them at all..."

"Sorry for your loss" Syaoran said, looking to find her eyes that focused now on her shoes. "Hey, I don't live that far from here!" he looked back up to the houses.

"Really?" Cherry shot her head up from looking at her feet and looked over to Syaoran. She thanked him silently in her mind that he had changed the subject,

"I live just in that house, right... there!" She pointed to a manor.

"Wow! That's a NICE house!"

"Thanks, I find it's too big. Where's your house?" Syaoran looked down the road and counted the houses in his head.

"I live about, three houses away from you."

"Really? I've been walking around the neighbourhood for this last month and I haven't seen you anywhere"

"That's how long you've been here?" Cherry nodded and smiled, "I haven't been out much. Only at night really, to look at the stars. Wondering if..." He trailed off there and then realized Cherry was looking at him.

"Wondering about what?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing of real importance really" He was actually looking up at the stars through his window and sometimes taking a walk to the park remembering things of Sakura. Every night that he looked at the stars, he would wonder if Sakura would ever remember him, ever wake up and remember everything. But with his wonder, also came hope that Sakura would remember.

"Would you like to come in?" Cherry asked, stopping in front of her home.

"Sure, but, I'll come back in a minute. I need to change." He looked at himself. He was still in his uniform. Cherry giggled

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." She smiled and buzzed in to open the gate to her home. He watched her guide her scooter all the way to the bottom of the steps to her door and walked inside. 'What a beautiful smile...' he thought. He grinned and realized he was just standing there, looking at Cherry's front door. He looked over to the moved curtains and saw Cherry standing there, waiving at him, giggling. He blushed and walked home to change.  
  
Syaoran waited for the gate to open. He saw Cherry run down the stairs and down the walkway to meet the waiting boy at the gate. She looked at him and smiled. He was wearing a button-up T-shirt and cut off jeans. He smiled back and was lead into the courtyard of the home.

"Geeze... This courtyard looks WAY better than mine..." he said softly.

"Was that why you were staring at my house before?" Syaoran looked to the side to avoid her face as he blushed slightly. Cherry laughed. "Glad you like it. I helped plan it out." He looked over to her with a surprised face.

"Really?" She smiled and nodded again.

"Want something to eat?"

"Sure" She grabbed his hand and started to run. He let himself be lead to the stairs of the manor and inside to the kitchen. Cherry sat at a counter and was greeted by a cook.

"Hello Miss Blaccurrent, what would you like today?"

"Jim," She said back to the cook in English, "What did I tell you?"

"To stop calling you 'Miss Blaccurrent.' I know, I know. I'm sorry, I'm just too used to it... And who is this?" Cherry smiled and motioned for Syaoran to sit next to her.

"Come on, he wont bite" Syaoran walked over and sat next to the girl. Cherry looked over to the cook. "Jim, this is Syaoran, a boy from school. Syaoran, this is Jim, my personal cook. Syaoran extended his hand for a shake. Jim accepted.

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, and It's nice to see that Cherry has gotten a friend" Jim said winking to Syaoran. The boy felt the red rise in his cheeks and he took much interest in the counter, averting his eyes from the other two. Cherry blushed, but shrugged it off.

"Do we have any pies?"

"Yes, we have cherry, lemon, apple and peach"

"Peach?" Syaoran asked looking between Cherry and Jim.

"You've never had peach pie?" Cherry exclaimed, "Jim, two pieces of peach pie with vanilla ice cream on top and two tall glasses of milk, please" She turned to Syaoran while Jim went to get the order. "I can't believe you have never had peach pie before! I think you'll love it"  
Jim came back with the order "Enjoy your snack. Now if you will excuse me, I need to tend the kitchen." He bowed and left to the inner part of the kitchen.

"Sooooo... Do you have a girlfriend?" Cherry asked back in Japanese. Syaoran nearly choked on his sip of milk that he was in the middle of drinking. He put the glass down and coughed slightly.

"Well... she kinda forgot about me and left... the country..." He looked at the pie and picked up his fork.

"Oooohhh.... That's harsh..." Cherry took a bite of her pie. She watched Syaoran take a fork full of pie and bring it to his mouth. His eyes widened and his expression calmed.

"Wow! This is the best pies I've ever tasted!" he said taking another bite

"You should try it with ice cream! It tastes even better!" She giggled. Syaoran took a piece of pie and some ice cream and put it in his mouth. The flowers mixed and his taste buds went crazy for more.

"You're right" He looked at the kindly smiling girl beside him. She reminded him of Sakura . Her laugh, her smile. Man he missed that girl. But this girl in front of him... The last time he felt like this was with Sakura. In love.  
He realised how close he had gotten to her and shook his head to resume eating his pie. What a delicious pie it was.  
When the two were done, Jim came back and took away the dishes. Cherry gave Syaoran a tour of her home and her room last.

"Reminds me of my house... but slightly different..." Syaoran smiled. He had no smiled this much in a long time. Maybe it was the fact he was happy with Cherry. She giggles and sat on her bed. Syaoran sat not far from her and looked at the walls of Cherry's room. He blinked in amazement. "You like magical things, don't you?" Cherry nodded

"Mhm!" The elements are my favourite. If I had powers those would be the type I would choose. Especially wind."

"Do you now what magical sign you are?"

"Yup! I'm supposed to draw my powers form the sun. What about you?"

"The moon" He looked at Cherry who blinked a few times, "Supposedly tow people who have the magical sign of the moon and the sun are attracted by a magic source"

"I've heard about that..." They drew closer to each other and their hands met. Syaoran picked up her hand and looked down at them. So soft they felt. He looked at her hazel eyes and she stared back. Their faces drew closer together and their eyes half closed.

"BLEP-BLEEP! BLEP-BLEEP!"

"Shit!" Syaoran stood up and looked at his watch, "Seven, I have to go" "Really?" "I was supposed to help out at home half hour ago, but I forgot to set my watch for six thirty... Oh man!" He looked at Cherry whose face was in question.

"My mom's having this business party thing and I'm supposed to be there. Whole bunch of important people there who want to meet the family and stuff. Business stuff. Hey, I can ask if you can come?" He smiled lightly watching her face light up with a smile.

"Really?" he nodded

"Can I just use your phone?"

"Sure" Cherry handed Syaoran a phone and Syaoran called  
  
Eight o'clock and Syaoran's house was jam packed with people wearing suits and fancy dresses. He waited in the living room for Cherry, because whoever comes to the house gets directed there. He wore a sit that his mother gave him for occasions like this. He hates it, but only did this for his mother. He had brief conversations with the people there, but was only in the room for Cherry.  
Minutes later, h caught a glimpse of cherry brown hair. He excused himself from a group of people and weaved his way through the crowd.

"Cherry!" He called out over the noise. The cherry brunette turned to Syaoran.

"Hi, I was looking for you" She smiled

"It's my house and I can't even find myself when it's like this!" Cherry giggled , "Would you like to escape from the crowd?" He asked offering his arm. Cherry nodded

"Please" She kept her smile and took his offered arm. He led her to the other side of the house where no one occupied the area.  
Only when they were alone did Syaoran realise what Cherry was wearing. She had on a sleeveless long black dress with red trimmings with a matching arm scarf to match the trimmings. She also had on dark red shoes and bright red lips with darkened eyelashes. Her hair was down but her bags were tied back in a ponytail.

"What are you gawking at?" she teased

"You," he smiled taking her hand, "May I have a dance?" he asked smiling to her gently.

"Yes you may" She smiled back. He walked with her to a CD/Radio player and pushed on the 'Play' button. He took Cherry's hands and placed them around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. The music started to play ass they danced around the empty room, filled now with music and two dancing seventeen-year-olds.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Okay, now this will be kinda, hard to lead to the thing that I want this to be lead to... do you even understand that? Well I hope you did, for I do not know how to make that clearer... any who I think I can say that this one be went much better than my other one that's still there un-reviewed... but who cares! I'll have to take that one off... yes I should...hmmm....  
  
Cherry is a colour and yes you can go to a hairdressers and get it dyed a cherry colour. You can probably also buy it wherever you can get hair dye. You can also mix cherry and brown together to get a cherry brown colour. I wanted the character Cherry to have that hair colour because I like that colour. She could have had black hair and I would not even care. But since I have a liking to the colour 'cherry-brown' the character Cherry shall have cherry brown hair. I also gave the character Cherry that name for Sakura means 'CHERRY blossom' Ya get what I'm trying to imply? Plus 'Sakura' is not a name you would find in Canada... Unless they are Japanese. And how would you get indigo hair like Eriol? The same way you would get purple hair! You dye it!.....unless you are an Anime character....... But I guess you all knew that! I'm just writing this here, just in case you don't know what I'm implying or trying to say or clearing this up for some people. Thank you.  
  
Until next chappie of fic C YA!  
-Niricko .


End file.
